Damon's Advice
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler threatens Damon, but gets advice instead of a threat back. wrote in 2012 just now posting though. Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Damon


**BTitle: Damon's Advice**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Damon**

**Summary: Tyler threatens Damon, but gets advice instead of a threat back.**

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the writers of show and books. **

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal**

**Damon's Advice**

Caroline was trying not to be obvious about what she was doing, but hiding the fact she was spying was getting harder. She was watching Tyler play pool with Jeremy, but Elena's brother had nothing to do with her stalking. She had hit a bump in the 'don't be Tyler's friend road'. She was his friend and she was falling hard for him.

"If you stair hard enough maybe he'll notice," Damon said behind her causing her to jump, she didn't want him to know what she was doing. He was the one that told her not to be his friend, but she didn't follow rules. "I could always just snap his neck and then you'd listen," he said walking away not even listening to her telling him to shut up and not go near Tyler.

Tyler looked up hearing his name noticing Damon talking to Caroline before he heard what Damon said about him. He had good hearing now and he really didn't like Damon threatening Caroline or his self. Damon had already tried killing Mason, but it hadn't worked, a friend had showed up to save his Uncle. He watched Damon go to the bar before he told Jeremy he'd be right back. Ever since what happened to Mason he kept something handy, but he'd never use it on Caroline.

He sat down beside Damon waiting until his drink was poured then put small piece of Vervian in the drink. "Pick on somebody your own size, Damon, or I'll just bite you and end it all," Tyler said about to get up and leave, but Damon grabbed his arm. "Let me go," he growled out eyes flashing golden before going back to their original color.

"I think your new best friend wants more than friendship," Damon said in a low voice so low that he knew Caroline couldn't hear even though she had super hearing now. He grinned evilly knowing just what Caroline was thinking not because he could get into her head, but by the way she eyed Tyler. "I can smell her from here and I know you can," he let Tyler's arm go getting a new glass of whiskey. There was no way he was drinking Vervian. "Bet she'd like you to do more than talk with your mouth," he added.

Caroline watched what Damon and Tyler were doing, but she couldn't hear anything, the place was too crowded for that. She needed more time to concentrate and the conversation was over. Tyler was looking at Damon like he was going to kill him then he was looking right at her. She looked away fast not sure what Damon had told him. She turned around to leave because whatever he'd said had Tyler looking at her a different way.

Damon grinned watching the way Caroline was looking at Tyler, he was right. Blondie wanted the wolf boy and he was in a good mood today. He projected an image into Tyler's mind of exactly what Caroline wanted. It wasn't hard to figure either; the girl was way too obvious about some things. Once he knew Tyler saw it he let go of his mind watching the rest play out.

"Hey, I thought we were going to talk," Matt said, but Caroline muttered something about not being hungry and almost ran too fast out the door. Matt watched her go before he went over to the pool table where Jeremy was at. "I don't get her,"

"I think she's hung up on somebody else, Matt," Jeremy said not wanting to be the one to break the bad news, but apparently Matt still hadn't gotten the hint.

"She said that Tyler was just her friend," Matt said, but he knew there was more and Damon was looking at him now then to the door where they'd all watched Tyler go after Caroline. Any hopes he had of getting Caroline back were fading fast. First Stefan stole Elena from him and now his best friend took Caroline. Even if Elena hadn't been his girlfriend any more and he'd broken up with Caroline.

"Matt, we're friends, been friends for a while and don't take this the wrong way, but you broke up with her, she didn't want to, but now, she's moved on," Jeremy said hoping Matt didn't take a swing at him because he really didn't want to fight him. Matt walked off instead not wanting to hear what Jeremy was telling him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline got outside going up the street from the Grill, whatever Damon had told Tyler she didn't know if it was good or bad. Tyler had given her this look of surprise and something else. She had to get out of here before he came after her. She really couldn't deal with this right now, but she wanted to know what that look was about.

She turned to go finding Tyler standing in her exit route watching her. "I didn't even hear you," she said watching him move closer until he was right in front of her. She couldn't move because he was blocking her and they both knew it too. "Tyler, what are you doing?"

He was in her personal space now and she could smell his scent, it was one she didn't want to ever do without. She closed her eyes against his look, but she could feel his heat he was so close. "Had somebody tell me something, just wanting to know if it's true," he said against her ear, "And it is true," he said telling her to open her eyes. He could smell her, he'd smelt her in the Grill, but he hadn't acted.

Caroline didn't know what Damon had said to Tyler to have him acting like this. They were best friends now, but this wasn't something a best friend would do. "What did Damon tell you?" she asked trying to find it in his eyes, but they gave away nothing. She was trying to get her body not to react to him being so close, but the way he was standing was turning her on. His hands were against the brick behind her on either side of her arms.

He was wearing his leather jacket that she loved even though his body was always hot. He had on jeans and a black t-shirt with biker boots too. He gave her a heated look that meant a hell of a lot more than friendship. He could tell she was wet and he'd known already what Damon had meant inside. He had his own fantasies about what he wanted to do with Caroline. One of them involved them inside the Grill, one in the cellar that his family owned, and another one that was too illegal to think about.

She always looked at him just a little too longer than she did at any other guy lately. She hung out with him at lunch instead of with Elena and Bonnie now. She looked hot in her skirt and butterfly glitter shirt that she'd warn to the swimming hole the day he'd thrown that party. This time she had on a skirt and it was letting her scent escape more.

He knew it was just cruel, but why the hell should he not have a chance here, Matt let her go after all. He let his hand slide up her thigh until her skirt was pushed up and he could see her panty less glistening sex. She was wet, Damon had been right and he moved the rest of the distance kissing her. He moved against her letting her know just how hard he was. She whimpered at the roughness of his jeans against her.

She wanted to resist, but she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued to move against her. "Tyler," she cried out her head going back against the brick wall as his lips found her neck. She felt somebody watching them, but she couldn't stop what was happening. She wanted this, her eyes closed as his hand moved under her shirt.

His hand was warm against her cool flesh and she couldn't help but want it on even more parts of her body. He had her pressed firmly against the wall and she moved her hands to his hips pulling him as close as she could get him against her. She hadn't had sex in months and it felt wonderful to have this friction. She wanted more than this and she couldn't find the will to stop.

They were in public view and he was fueling the already built up fire from watching him play pool. She'd pretended that she was the pool table he was leaning over. His hand passed over her breast and she hissed. She needed him and she couldn't deal if he just walked away. The building they were against was vacant nothing in it. She grabbed his hand and raced towards the door pushing it open. Once she was inside she shoved him against the door kissing him back.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler lifted her shirt up over her head tossing it on the floor before unhooking her bra with one hand. The other hand was moving over her side touching as much of her as he could. He was on fire wanting her and the only thing that was going to cool his over heated skin down was her. He knew she watched him, but he'd never called her on it.

He walked her towards the table that was covered up to keep from getting dusty. Her skirt was still at the door and now she was working on his clothes. It didn't take long before they were both naked and she pushed him onto the floor not really caring about what was on it. She needed him; her body couldn't go another second without having him.

Tyler rolled them over so she was below him holding her hands in his kissing her lips as he thrusted inside of her. She moaned as he claimed her stopping once he was all the way in kissing his way down to her neck. She arched up into him hoping he'd move soon and he did pulling out and thrusting back in. She hadn't expected this when she'd seen him talking to Damon earlier, but it was better than she'd hoped for.

She hadn't had sex since she'd turned and it was different, but in a good way. She whimpered feeling his mouth against her neck. "Tyler, I'm going…" she couldn't even get it out because he was going at a faster speed than any human could go and she was moving up into him with every thrust. Her orgasm over took her.

Caroline moved her hands over his back as he thrust into her again and again before he was going over as well. She flipped them over pinning him down this time clamping down on his cock as he filled her. She smiled kissing his chest, nipping at other spots but never biting him. She wouldn't do that unless he said she could.

Tyler grinned looking up at her, "I guess Damon was right, you did want me," he said before moving faster than she could think of a response and his mouth was at her clit sucking it into his mouth. She didn't even have a response besides arching up into his mouth clamping her legs around his head. It felt so good and he had a stronger mouth now.

"Yes, I want you, only you," she shouted cumming not caring if anybody outside could hear them. She bucked against him before he held her hips down licking as much of her juices as he could. He moved up lying down beside her.

"I think you might have woken the dead," he teased kissing her as she rolled into his arms. He really hadn't expected this when he'd cornered her, but it was wonderful. He held her running his hand down her arm. He didn't know what to say really because he didn't want her to think it was a one time deal because it wasn't. "Go out with me," he said.

"Huh?" Caroline asked almost asleep in his arms.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Take me out on a real date," She said back.

"Done,"

"Then I'm your girlfriend," She said snuggling into his embrace.

The last thing he expected when he'd gone over to threaten Damon was getting some advice. Even if he hated Damon he had to admit his advice was good. Caroline had wanted him and not just his mouth either.

Damon walked up beside Matt knowing he'd seen Tyler and Caroline's more than public display of affection. "Take my advice, find another girl to pine over, you broke up with her and she wasn't going to wait around," he said adding, "And I don't think you ever gave her an orgasm that made her scream that loud," before walking away. He was tired of Caroline's constant pouts when he told her to stay away from Tyler. He really was in a good mood to do what he'd done today. Being mean to Matt had made up for the good he'd done he thought.

**THE END**


End file.
